


best part of her

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [3]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is a declaration of war toward KyoShino stans, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: two bros chilling in another bro's room, 5 feet apart because they possibly, could be GAY.
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Kudos: 19





	best part of her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really writing this so I can make Gamma Mocarenas kilig. 
> 
> :)
> 
> @neddisoppa - I'm on twitter.

That was the third time she saw Kyoko leaned back on her gaming chair, dejected. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was up to being preoccupied with her game and all. Contrary to popular belief, she’s not devoid of emotions whenever she is in her gaming zone, especially not towards the only human presence in the bedroom with her. Plus it was Kyoko, she cannot simply look past her. 

She heard Kyoko groan before swiveling around to face her on her bed with a pout. Of course she was already looking away from before Kyoko even caught her looking back.

“Shinobu.” She could hear the pout in her voice, she almost melted on the spot.  _ Almost _ . 

She looked up from her phone with an inquiring look as if she didn’t watch Kyoko struggle long before she turned around. Kyoko didn’t say anything, only pouting and making the most pitiful eyes at her. Cringey yet effective. 

She sighed. “Bring your laptop with you.” She beckoned her over and Kyoko jumped on her bed without missing a beat, maneuvering herself directly between Shinobu’s legs with her back against her front. 

She frowned when Kyoko’s hair somehow got caught between her lips when Kyoko laid down on her stomach. 

“You just wanted to lay on me.” 

“You’re a good pillow.” Kyoko grinned. 

“Is that what I’m only good for?” 

Kyoko raised her hand to pat Shinobu’s cheek with a contented grin. “You’re good for plenty of things. Though we’ll be here all night if you want to know all of it.” 

Shinobu scoffed and raised her phone back up with one hand, while her other hand gently buried its fingers through Kyoko's hair, indulging her in her quiet demands.

Both carried on with the things they were initially doing, at least now, Shinobu never heard a grunt of displeasure from Kyoko anymore, only her soft, even breathing when she eventually dozed off on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, they're so easy to write. I perhaps, maybe in love with Gurumiku. 
> 
> D4DJ main btw.
> 
> Happy new year to all! I hope 2021 treats us all alot better than this hell of a year!


End file.
